A Bookworm At Heart
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Aurora's been sleepwalking and reading books at night. What can help her? Done as a request for VinnieStokerLover. :)


**VinnieStokerLover, who owns Aurora, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Danny Phantom belongs to Nickelodeon and Butch Hartman. I only own Rebecca.**

* * *

 **A Bookworm At Heart**

Rebecca replaced the book back onto the shelf where it belonged in her father's massive library. "I'm not sure why I keep finding books laying on the desk or coffee table with bookmarks in them, Daddy," she said. "I'm still reading that book you suggested I read."

Clockwork looked around. "Nothing is missing," he said. "Just books being misplaced. If it is a burglar, they're rather unusual."

"Did the time screen show who's coming in here?" Rebecca asked.

"No, apparently someone sneaks in here invisibly," he said.

"Guess we'll have to catch them."

Danny Fenton instantly came when they called him and he was surprised to hear someone was entering the citadel but all they did was take out books, apparently reading them, but leaving them in the room. "That does sound odd," he said. "Okay, my dad came up with a ghost net that supposed to trap ghosts and keep them from escaping."

"That will do," Clockwork agreed.

But nothing could have prepared them for who was in the net when they heard a loud scream a couple hours later and entered the library to find Aurora standing there, tangled up in the ghost net and looking ready to burst into tears. "Aurora?" Danny asked in puzzlement.

"What happened?" Rebecca asked in worry.

"I…I don't know," Aurora answered, shaking a little. Rebecca and Danny quickly got her free of the net while Clockwork pulled her into a hug, rubbing her back to soothe her and guide her to the living room where he guided her to sit on the couch while Danny sat beside his wife, pulling her into a comforting hug and she held onto him.

Rebecca had just come out with a cup of Aurora's favorite tea when Nocturne burst through the doors of the citadel, worry plan on his face. "Clockwork! Sorry to barge in, my friend, but…," he then spotted Aurora, who ran over to him and he swept her up in a hug. "Oh, my little Aurora. You scared the dreams out of me."

"Sorry, Dad," she said softly.

"What happened, little one?" He asked.

Aurora looked puzzled. "I'm not sure, but tonight I woke up and found myself in Clockwork's library tied up in a net," she said.

"I'm afraid the net part was our fault," Clockwork said. "Rebecca and I couldn't figure out who could be entering the citadel library and Danny agreed to help us. We were trying to catch an intruder, not Aurora."

Rebecca then remembered seeing a bookmark and pulled it out. "Aurora, would this be yours?" She asked, holding the colorful bookmark out to the other girl, who nodded.

"Where did you find it?" She asked.

"In one of Dad's books," the Daughter Of Time answered before her eyes widened. "Wait, what if…you were the one coming into the library? It would explain why the citadel didn't kick you out or the alarms didn't alert Dad and I."

Aurora's face went red. "And if you found one of my bookmarks in there…," she trailed off and looked down.

Danny hugged his wife gently. "Aurora, the other night, I woke up and you were gone," he said. "I searched the house but didn't see you, but when I got back to bed, you were there. Do you think you might have come here and then returned home?"

"Maybe," she said.

Nocturne came up and placed a hand on his daughter's head, making her go to sleep while he put a dream helmet on her. "This will help us see if she's sleepwalking, which I believe she might be," he said as he entered his daughter's dream and found he was right. Apparently she had loved books when she was still human and had sleepwalked to the citadel because she wanted to read a book. He exited her dream and woke her up. "You've been sleepwalking, my little one," he said. "And it seems your love for books led you to the Clocktower and the library."

Her face went red again. "I guess… books were a big part of my life before," she said.

"Well, you're welcome to come here and borrow any books from my library, Aurora," Clockwork said with a gentle smile.

"Thank you, Clockwork," she said to him.

Danny then looked thoughtful. "Aurora, remember when you said you were looking into a job?" He asked.

"Yes?" She asked him.

"Would working in a library be something you want to do?"

"That is a job I'd be willing to work at," Aurora said. "But the library turned me down."

Danny snorted. "That library never hires anyone," he said. "But…have you heard of Ghostwriter?"

"Ghostwriter? Is that a person you know?" She asked.

"Actually, he's a ghost I met sometime back who…helped me work out an issue I had," the ghostly hero admitted. "He's got a huge library where he does his work. It's bigger than the library we have in town."

"I believe I see what Danny is driving at," Nocturne said. "Perhaps Ghostwriter would be willing to give you a job in his lair."

Aurora looked at her husband. "Danny, would you speak to Ghostwriter when you get a chance?" She asked.

"I'll do that tomorrow, my love," he said before seeing she looked sleepy and Nocturne came up behind her and gently used a small bit of his power to make her fall asleep.

"We best get her back to bed," he said as he picked her up. "Thank you for understanding, Clockwork."

"You're welcome, and do forgive us for mistaking your daughter for a burglar," the Master of Time said.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Rebecca apologized sheepishly.

Nocturne just smiled and he and Danny flew out.

A couple days later, Aurora and Danny were outside of Ghostwriter's lair and Danny knocked on the door, to which the author ghost answered. "Why Danny, hello," he said. "And Aurora, hello. What can I do for you two?"

Danny shook hands with the ghost. "Well, Aurora's been looking for a job, but hasn't had a lot of luck in town," he said. "And she loves working with books. Would you be in need of someone to help you with your library?"

Ghostwriter looked surprised. "Did you two by chance speak with Clockwork?" He asked. "Because I was just saying to myself that I could use a helper with my books."

The couple looked at each other. "Well, we were at his home the other night and spoke with him and Rebecca," Aurora answered. "Why do you ask?"

"Because Rebecca mentioned that a young woman was looking for a job and said I should hire her, but she didn't say who the young woman was. I'm guessing she means you, Aurora."

Danny suddenly cocked his head and rolled his eyes playfully. "I think I hear Clockwork laughing right now," he said.

Aurora snorted. "That old ghost has a weird sense of humor," she said.

Ghostwriter quickly motioned them inside while he tried not to laugh and Danny quickly ushered his wife inside while he tried not to laugh at what Aurora said, knowing Clockwork would be on them in a flash for that. "Well," Ghostwriter stated before clearing his throat. "If you're willing to, Aurora, I'd be willing to hire you to work here and organize my books. I might even have you do some proofreading and helping me to create book covers and such for my books."

"I'd love to do that," she said.

"Then, you're hired."

She surprised him by hugging him. "When would you like me to start?" She asked.

"Come by in two days and we'll get you started," he promised.

Ghostwriter kept his word and about a month had now passed and Aurora was enjoying her job of organizing the books and she even took to cleaning the shelves of dust, something he greatly appreciated. Danny stopped by at the end of the day to pick up his wife and spoke to the author ghost. "How is she doing?" He asked.

"Oh, she's doing wonderful and she's a hard worker," Ghostwriter said. "Why, she even took it upon herself to remind me of what I have for the day, as I get so busy writing that I do forget a few things sometimes."

Danny smiled. "That happens to me too," he said. "But Aurora helps me keep things going."

"Just as you keep me waiting to go home, mister hero of the Ghost Zone," Aurora said teasingly as she snuck up behind him and he jumped, catching her in his arms and holding her close, making Ghostwriter smile.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Aurora," he said.

"See you tomorrow, Ghostwriter," she said before she was swept up into her husband's arms and they began flying home. "By the way, honey, did you tell Clockwork I was kidding about the old ghost joke the other day?"

"Actually, I haven't," Danny said. "But Rebecca came by and warned me that Clockwork is going to pop in on us when we least expect it and get you back for that joke."

"Hope he'll still let me into his library too," she said.

"I think he will. After all, you love to read."

She smiled at him. "And I have a wonderful job with books thanks to you, my wonderful husband," she said, kissing him smack on the mouth. He somehow managed to keep flying while kissing her back.

And Aurora was looking forward to her work the next day.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuaridan2418**


End file.
